hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2016
02:24 I'll clarify with Bob, until then, do not edit his pages. 02:24 We'll ask him when he arrives 02:24 I do not believe Mario. 02:24 Innocent unless proven guilty. 02:25 However, if Bob cannot clarify, then he is guilty 02:25 !savelogs 02:25 BTW recon updated 02:25 ICON Hypothetical Advisories Page#Mission to EVERGREEN 02:25 Mission 2 02:26 when? 02:26 *mario doesn't respond* 02:26 !savelogs 02:26 what? @nuno 02:26 Chat logs have been submitted 02:26 @mario you didn't respond to my question 02:27 @darren where does your bot save the logs 02:27 !savelogs 02:28 In today's logs 02:28 I don't actually know 02:29 *cough* Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2016 *cough* 02:30 Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 December 2016 02:30 Her 02:30 Oh 02:30 SM beat me to it :p 02:30 What would happen if Mario is guilty? 02:30 Hype would determine what to do with him 02:30 As well as other admins 02:30 Ok 02:31 Mario is guilty, indeed. 02:31 (most likely) 02:31 We need bobs clarification first 02:31 ^.unless Bob says that he could edit it. 02:32 Nope. 02:32 He said I could the chat logs didn't capture it 02:32 Seriously? 02:32 yes 02:32 Well, if bob says your telling the truth its okay 02:32 Assuming computers can do millions of things per SECOND, i am pretty sure it did capture everything. 02:33 But we will need to ask him 02:33 Besides, at 1 AM, Bob said "don't edit". 02:33 Also, i was up at the time you edited the pages, and no one was in the chat. 02:33 Except me. 02:33 Nuno is a computer genius basically 02:33 yep 02:34 I just wonder... 02:34 What if Mario is Doug or someone banned that's just doing (VERY) well at hiding their identity in wikia? 02:35 Did anyone that's banned now act like this? 02:35 Eh no 02:35 No 02:35 Mario is a rollback on Wikipedia 02:35 We can verify 02:35 Doug socks are usually discovered within a day, and within minutes if they come into chat 02:36 ^ 02:36 Doug will always slip a ` 02:36 I sometimes somehow slip a ` for some reason 02:36 Without noticing 02:37 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK 02:37 MONEY HURRICANE NATIONAL HYPOTHETICAL HURRICANES CENTER BOSTON MA 02:37 930 AM EDT SUN JUN 11 2017 02:37 02:37 For the North Atlantic...Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico: 02:37 02:37 1. The disturbance just north of the Bahamas continues to increase in organization, and another small increase will result in the formation of a tropical cyclone. Conditions are favorable for further development, and this will likely become a storm today or tomorrow. Reconnaissance aircraft are en route to investigate the system. 02:37 02:37 *Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...70 percent 02:37 *Formation chance through 5 days...medium...80 percent 02:37 02:37 $ 02:37 FORECASTER JAVIER 02:37 02:37 NNNN 02:37 ohmygah 02:37 i found Doug's cringy wiki 02:37 halp 02:37 ::P 02:37 Oops 02:38 @SM PM the link 02:38 http://genovaboys.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:38 cringe 02:38 cringe 02:38 lmao 02:38 ICON Hypothetical Advisories Page#Mission to EVERGREEN 02:38 Mission 2 updated 02:38 "" 02:38 doug is great 02:38 doug is great at coding m8 02:38 hi. :P 02:38 and descriptiuosn 02:38 wb garfield 02:38 :P 02:38 :o Are they like Robert Genova on YT? 02:39 I've seen something similar to the Genova last nMe 02:39 nope 02:39 tbh I think "Rubyhop98" is probably another Doug sock. :P 02:39 :P 02:39 I also found some guy named 02:39 "FlipTable122" 02:39 Nah, it's not him. 02:39 Sounds like a sock IMO 02:40 not him 02:40 But not a Doug sock 02:40 http://genovaboys.wikia.com/d/p/2895033385162378997 CRINGE 02:40 i wish i could create a joke account and spam nursery rhyme links 02:41 That's his brother Eric :p 02:41 http://genovaboys.wikia.com/wiki/Upcomming_(2017) *faints* 02:41 I like how he plagiarized stuff from some of our MediaWiki pages. o.o 02:41 Doug is in the stage i was around July 2014. 02:42 When i made this... 02:42 That wikia is so Dougy I can smell it 02:42 XD 02:42 This will the upcomming things will for the genovaboys in 2017 02:42 02:42 chatting on the trampoline 02:42 WWE and TNA on the trampoline 02:42 Backyard Wresting 02:42 Japan Main Wrestling 02:42 More Snuka vs Beautiful Peopole 02:42 Food Nation (rarly will be done) 02:42 Missy and the Cat watching 02:42 2K17 02:42 BFDI 02:42 MXL 02:42 Mythical Lab on Trampoline 02:42 Random Trampoline Stuff 02:42 Mystery of the White Dot 02:42 Eric Poops to much 02:42 Doug's long pees 02:42 possible sock puppets 02:42 Pluto on a tarmpoline 02:42 Extrem Stunts (coming soon) 02:42 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED 02:42 cringe 02:43 THIS IS A EXTREMELY CRINGY PRODUCTION MADE BY NUNOLAVA1998. 02:43 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THIS MAY CAUSE YOU TO FAINT 02:43 wolfylava.wordpress.com/2014/07/18/websites-evolution/ 02:43 https://wolfylava.wordpress.com/2014/07/18/websites-evolution/ 02:43 yay 02:43 wb hype 02:43 Hello 02:43 we need to talk about something 02:43 Hype 02:44 We need to have an admin discussion right now 02:44 Multi-PM? 02:44 At approximately 10:00 AM EDT, recon will fly into 90L. 02:44 doug's wiki is just too cringe for me 02:44 oh k 02:44 Hype 02:44 Recon will take off* 02:44 ok. 02:44 To the admin wikia 02:44 can't we just have it here 02:44 or in a Multi PM atleast 02:44 no @Nuno 02:44 but meh, :P 02:45 should I be involved? 02:45 Yes 02:45 botdude replied. :P 02:45 02:45 Are you an admin or what? :p 02:45 ok :P 02:45 lets demote Garfield now :3 02:45 All admins and bureaucrats 02:45 Sorry wrong account 02:45 lol 02:45 :P 02:46 Ugh when is bob coming on 02:46 idk 02:52 Theres Baron 02:52 "baron kobe" 02:52 BOB JOINING SCALE = 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 99 02:52 So, Bob should be on any minute, hopefully 02:52 VERY HIGH... 02:53 !tell Bobnekaro The admins don't believe you gave me permission to edit Evergreen overnight can you pls clarify that you did 02:54 bot is broken ugh 02:55 the bot with !tell is not active right now 02:55 !on tell 02:55 "!tell" is already enabled. 02:56 !tell Bobnekaro Did you give Mario permission to edit your pages later on? 02:56 !tell dog 02:56 I will tell Bobnekaro that when I see them. @Money Hurricane 02:56 !tell dog dog 02:57 !tell AGirlCalledNotNorthKoreanKeranique pls 02:57 @Bobnekaro, you have the following messages: 02:57 02:57 "Did you give Mario permission to edit your pages later on?" 02:57 - from Money Hurricane 02:57 - at 14:56:23 UTC, 12-11-2016 02:57 @MH yes I did 02:57 Hey 02:57 EVERGREEN IS 200 MPH NOW 02:57 !told you 02:58 Hi 02:58 can I go change it back :P 02:58 Everygreen is 200? Is this a record? 02:58 Nope. 02:58 EXTREMELY CATASTROPHIC POLAR CYCLONE EVERGREEN ADVISORY NUMBER 9 02:58 10:00 AM EST SUN DEC 11 2016 02:58 ...EVERGREEN BECOMES STRONGEST POLAR CYCLONE EVER... 02:58 MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...200 MPH...320 KM/H 02:58 PRESENT MOVEMENT...NNE AT 17 MPH 02:58 MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...886 MB 02:58 It's 155. 02:58 oh 02:58 k 02:58 Ooooohhhhhh my god...... 02:58 Happy birthday, Slobnekaro! :P 02:58 :P 02:58 happy birthday bob 02:58 Thanks! :d 02:58 alao HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOB!!!!! :D 02:58 yay Evergreen is strong :P 02:58 :p 02:58 I wanted to write a message on your wall, but Wikia glitched. 02:58 :P 02:59 did you give mario permission to change 155 to 195 suddenly? 02:59 it's not an accident that I blew up Evergreen to 200 mph on my birthday. 02:59 :p 02:59 when you weren't active? 02:59 Bob, did you see my tell message? :p 02:59 also happy birthday, :P 02:59 @MH yes 02:59 @Nuno I did give Mario permission to edit it last night. 02:59 Oh 02:59 Ah, okay 02:59 i reverted it, sorry. 02:59 but not yesterday when he changed it from 85 to 130 mph 02:59 !savelogs 02:59 Okay so Mario is innocent 02:59 I kinds think pressure should've been 878 :p 02:59 Chat logs have been submitted 02:59 Happy birthday bob 03:00 Welcome to adulthood 03:00 :P 03:00 thanks :p 03:00 ������ Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to you. You're too old for presents now, Happy Birthday to you������ 03:00 Brick pls 03:00 pls 03:00 I'm not too old for presents :3 03:00 Brick 03:00 nobody is too old for presents 03:00 Happy Birthday Bob! 03:00 :3 03:00 Also Mario I apologize 03:00 just like how elders still play with LEGO's 03:01 thanks, Darren! :d 03:01 I'm just messing around 03:01 In all seriousness 03:01 Evergreen is indeed 200 mph. I can confirm. 03:01 But it says 4-99, but what if you get Legos and you're 100? 03:01 Happy Birthday Bob! 03:01 Is Feast coming soon? :P 03:01 thanks, Brick! :D 03:01 @Garfield maybe 03:01 Spamfest 03:01 Happy Birthday Boobnekaro 03:01 Maybe 03:01 jk 03:01 thanks, again! :p 03:01 Evergreen at peak 03:01 :p 03:01 "boob" pls 03:01 "Boobnekaro" 03:01 I want to see more than one active arctic cyclone at once. :P 03:02 Yes, Boobnekaro 03:02 @MC 03:02 :p 03:02 :p 03:02 @Garfield k. 03:02 bob can I update the arctic season page s 03:02 pls* 03:02 @Mario sure 03:02 k 03:02 http://spammersunited16.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat We can celebrate however you would like to here 03:02 @Bob does it matter if we thought Mario was lying and reverted it to 155 mph? 03:03 well, I'm sorry if you forgot, it's not a big deal. 03:03 INTENSITY FORECAST: 03:03 03:03 INIT 11/1500Z...175 KT...200 MPH 03:03 12H 12/0000Z...160 KT...185 MPH 03:03 24H 12/1200Z...130 KT...150 MPH/INLAND 03:03 36H 13/0000Z...105 KT...120 MPH/INLAND 03:03 48H 13/1200Z....80 KT...90 MPH/INLAND 03:03 72H 14/1200Z....55 KT...65 MPH/INLAND 03:03 96H 15/1500Z....45 KT...50 MPH/OVER WATER 03:03 120H 16/1500Z....50 KT...65 MPH 03:03 Who's the weakest usercane? 03:03 ICON NEEDS ITS USERCANE PAGE UPDATED 03:04 some VSTF member @Derp :p 03:04 :p 03:04 StarmanW? 03:04 Yep. That's him. 03:04 K I will update it later :p 03:05 :p 03:05 03:05 No, that Staff member is lol 03:05 was anyone else expecting Evergreen to reach 200? 03:06 Me :3 03:06 I wasn't :∆ 03:06 kinda me :p 03:06 * :p 03:06 :p 03:06 since I always wanted evergreen strong :p 03:06 5-3-3 is interesting 03:06 We are sending in recon now :p 03:06 Bob 03:06 Hello hype 03:07 Hey Hype 03:07 how strong is Bradley now? 03:07 You're right MC 03:07 MC you failicia wake up :3 03:07 icon needs updating 03:07 I think it is time for a new chantal advisory. 03:07 Because we have a new Major Hurricane! 03:07 187 mph according to satellite estimates 03:07 you're a JA now, Minecraft! congrats! :P 03:08 no pls 03:08 Congratulations! :d 03:08 Congrats! :d 03:08 Pls 03:08 Lol 03:08 :p 03:08 BRUH 03:08 :p 03:08 :p 03:08 !logs 03:09 Chat logs have been submitted 07:26 NFC South because Carolina rebounds and you get a race in the AFC South between Carolina, Tampa, and Atlanta while the Aints continue to lose like the Cleveland Browns 07:26 *NFC 07:27 AFC East the weakest because without Tom Brady and the Patriots that division is extremely weak 07:27 I took Miami because they've fared the best this year 07:27 Aints? lol 07:27 @Bob get it, Saints, Aints 07:27 yep 07:27 I can sense wishcasting in Nkech's NFL prediction 07:28 i haz chatmod in spammersunited16. 07:28 07:28 k 07:28 i actually do 07:28 k 07:29 Evergreen is in the midst of an ERC. 07:29 07:29 k 07:29 just finished the NFC @Bob 07:29 Ok 07:29 NFC 07:29 07:29 NORTH 07:29 Chicago (8-8) 07:29 Minnesota (7-9) 07:29 Detroit (7-9) 07:29 Green Bay (7-9) 07:29 07:29 SOUTH 07:29 Tampa Bay (12-4) 07:29 Atlanta (10-6) 07:29 Carolina (9-7) 07:29 New Orleans (1-15) 07:29 07:29 EAST 07:29 Dallas (14-2) 07:29 New York G (11-5) 07:29 Philadelphia (10-6) 07:29 Washington (6-10) 07:29 07:29 WEST 07:29 Seattle (11-5) 07:29 Los Angeles (9-7) 07:29 San Francisco (8-8) 07:29 Arizona (4-12) 07:29 @Bob 07:30 (also, yes, Chicago wins the NFC North for signing Kirk Cousins) 07:30 wow 07:30 not surprised to see Dallas doing well 07:31 Dallas looks SO MUCH like the 2001 New England Patriots 07:31 where a 2nd year QB just storms into the Super Bowl 07:31 Prescott is a good QB 07:31 AFC 07:31 07:31 NORTH 07:31 Baltimore (10-6) 07:31 Pittsburgh (8-8) 07:31 Cincinnati (7-9) 07:31 Cleveland (2-14) 07:31 07:31 SOUTH 07:31 Tennessee (11-5) 07:31 Houston (10-6) 07:31 Indianapolis (7-9) 07:31 Jacksonville (3-13) 07:31 07:31 EAST 07:31 Miami (8-8) 07:31 Buffalo (8-8) 07:31 New England (4-12) 07:31 New York J (3-13) 07:31 07:31 WEST 07:31 Oakland (13-3) 07:31 Kansas City (12-4) 07:31 Denver (9-7) 07:31 San Diego (6-10) 07:31 @Bob 07:32 Note: The Defending Super Bowl Champion Steelers miss the playoffs 07:32 Wow, the Steelers miss the playoffs? 07:33 07:33 yes. Big Ben falls apart late season just as Joe Flacco gets hot and tugs the division away 07:33 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Brickcraft1) I've added all storms. Anything interesting about Joyce? 07:34 wb Brick 07:34 Lol sureising its someone else's birthday other then bob's 07:34 75 mph @Brick 07:34 surprisingly( 07:34 ** 07:34 @Mario who? 07:34 Joyce becomes the first named hurricane force Subtropical Cyclone 07:34 wow 07:35 @Brick actually my Jose wins that 07:35 Isaac slams Florida as a C4 07:35 this gal's 07:35 Joyce and Jose sound similar 07:35 oh lol 07:35 December 11 is not a very common birthday 07:35 Well, you're timeline and mine are different 07:35 what about november 11? 07:35 *10? 07:35 yes 07:35 very common 07:35 February 5 07:35 bobxhailee 07:35 My Grandfather and half-brother have a birthday of November 10 07:35 jk 07:35 07:36 What about February 5 07:36 March 1? 07:36 07:36 http://www.famousbirthdays.com/december11.html @Bob actually you have the same birthday as Secretary of State John Kerry 07:36 your like 2 years apart so 07:36 @Nkech I know, I've heard. 07:37 I have the same birthday as Kevin Durant AND Calvin Johnson Jr (AKA Megatron) 07:37 My dad and uncle share the same birthday of November 1st 07:37 http://www.famousbirthdays.com/september29.html 07:38 07:38 pls 07:38 Someone on my street shares my birthday 07:38 lol 07:38 07:38 07:38 Bye Nkech 07:38 07:38 wb Derp 07:39 @Brony you have the same birthday as a bureaucrat of ours 07:40 Is it Hype? 07:40 Nice 07:40 No* 07:41 It's Keranique? 07:41 Sassmaster 07:41 January 2 07:42 Okay 07:42 wow today is also jack griffons bday 07:42 The bureaucrat birthdays are: January 2, March 1, June 6, June 7 and December 11. 07:42 *griffo's 07:42 SM and Keranique have back-to-back birthdays 07:42 Whoa June 6 and 7? 07:42 yes 07:43 otp ^ 07:43 SM - June 6, 1995 07:43 Hype - March 1, 1997 07:43 Me - December 11, 1998 07:43 Sassmaster - January 2, 2000 07:43 Keranique - June 7, ???? 07:43 07:43 hi 07:43 hey Garfield 07:44 Me: February 5, 2003 07:44 Winter Cyclone Andy (2017) gonna work on this 07:44 am I HHW's last bureaucrat born in the 1990s? 07:44 "Winter Cyclone Andy (Tammy)" 07:44 who named it Tamy? 07:44 *Tammy 07:45 it started as a rare SD in December in the atlantic 07:45 07:45 yay 07:45 and it was named Tammy because of that, despite not being in the atlantic 07:45 it never became a TS in the first part of its life 07:45 07:45 07:45 not full track 07:46 where did it form? 07:46 Formed December 17, 2017 07:46 Dissipated December 29, 2017 07:46 (Extratropical after December 22) 07:46 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 07:46 90 mph (150 km/h) 07:46 Gusts: 105 mph (165 km/h) 07:46 Lowest pressure 970 mbar (hPa); 28.64 inHg 07:46 Fatalities 61 07:46 Damage $7.17 billion (2017 USD) 07:46 Areas affected Northeast United States, Canada, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland 07:46 Part of the 2017-18 North American Winter, 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season 07:47 there's everything basically 07:48 So, Tammy was retired afterward right? 07:48 yep 07:48 wow it was surprisingly destructive 07:48 probably will replace it with Tara 07:49 It was near Detroit 07:49 I think 07:49 So it would 07:49 Even as a cat 1 07:49 Look at sandy 07:49 07:49 She was a cat 1 equivalent 07:49 this was 90 mph also 07:49 and caused 70+ Billion 07:49 almost cat 2 with gusts to cat 2 07:49 Back 07:52 If only the models were right and SubStorms were named in 92 07:52 "Winter Cyclone Andy, referred to in the Atlantic as Hurricane Tammy, was an extremely rare tropical cyclone in the great lakes. A powerful anticyclone lessened shear to about 10 kt, and the warm lakes allowed for tropical development. This system was Michigan's worst storm in recorded history, dropping as much as 40 feet of snow in some places. The system was known as "the terrible nor'easter of 2017" before it became a tropical cyclone." 07:53 Andrew would've lived on! 07:53 And we'd be rid of Bonnie 07:55 I am not ready for CM 07:57 If Tammy would happen for Paula 07:57 ok @ Derp 07:58 We'd all have a storm to talk about for our kids that we geeks might never have 08:01 Bret in 93 should've been retired 08:02 184 deaths 08:02 And maybe Gert 08:02 102 Deaths 08:03 what do you think guys? 08:05 Hype, its too much responsibility, and I am not good at being responsible. unless I get paid 08:05 pay me so i can show HHW propraganda. nah 08:06 ok 08:06 @ Derp 08:06 Maybe later 08:06 or I change my mind 08:06 Alright. 08:08 Oh wow 08:08 On this day in 1941 08:08 Germany and Italy declared war on the U.S. 08:08 LONG LIVE THE DPRK THE FREE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF HYPOTHETICAL HURRICANES WIKIA 08:08 :\ 08:09 O 08:09 K 08:09 D 08:09 E 08:09 N 08:09 Bbl 08:09 Bye 08:10 bye Brick 08:10 08:10 Bye bricky 08:10 08:14 08:14 looks subtropical 08:14 Near Portugal? 08:15 Idk 08:15 Looks like an ETS 08:15 XTS* 08:16 08:16 this? 08:16 want to make this one like 2008 08:17 The storm up north in the UK Is Extratropical 08:17 north near the UK* 08:18 Keiran? You mean Kyle right? 08:18 I retired Kyle in 2020 08:18 Oh, this is 2026? 08:18 yes 08:18 Eh 08:18 whatever 08:19 On April 25, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Bertha, Hanna, Kyle, and Vicky from List #6, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Bridget, Heidi, Keiran, and Verity for the 2026 season. 08:19 Bridget? Like F13's replacement? 08:19 I guess 08:21 First storm formed 08:21 August 13, 2026 08:21 Last storm dissipated 08:21 November 19, 2026 08:21 Strongest storm 08:21 Paulette - 150 mph, 925 mbar 08:21 Total depressions 08:21 19 08:21 Total storms 08:21 17 08:21 Hurricanes 08:21 8 08:21 Major hurricanes 08:21 5 08:21 Why no cat 5s? You're breaking the usual cliches... 08:22 I know. it's more interesting that way. P 08:22 08:22 17-8-5 overall 08:25 ICON Hypothetical Advisories Page/Recon Aircraft 08:25 2016 12 11